Summers Dreams Winters Nightmares
by LottieluvsSpuffy
Summary: AU: 17 year old Buffy is head over heels in love with bad boy William 'Spike' Johnson, it may seem like one of those high school fics but believe me, its much more then that...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me  
  
Author Note: This is my new story, hope you enjoy it, everyone's human, total AU,  
  
Chapter 1: Crush  
  
Buffy looked around the field as she sat on the grass with her note pad, she watched as the popular group stood around chatting.  
  
Angel was a tall, gorgeous captain of the football team who had soulful brown eyes, an amazing smile, and quite possibly the most angelic face she'd ever seen. Buffy had gone out with Angel a couple of years ago but the broke up and now they were just friends.  
  
His girlfriend was Cordelia, Queen C, the most popular girl in the school and head cheerleader, everyone either wanted to be her or wanted to kill her, her and Angel were the best couple in school, and they were proud of it.  
  
Riley was a handsome man, tall and muscular with a boy next-door face, he was in the football team with Angel  
  
Harmony the ditzy blond who occasionally slept with Riley, Harmony didn't have much brains but she knew two things, she loved to cheerlead and she wanted Spike, the second one Buffy could understand.  
  
Spike, was of slim build, although sleekly muscular. Tight black jeans and a tight black T-shirt showed off his lean body admirably. His face was no less striking – razor-sharp cheekbones and scarred eyebrow defined his features while brilliant blue eyes gave it life. Perhaps the most exotic aspect of his appearance was his hair, however. It was bleached it until it was almost white, completing his bad boy look.  
  
Faith was the gorgeous brunette and the bad girl to Spike the bad boy, and also his twin sister, she could have any guy she wanted in the school, and had half of them already, she was just as much of flirt as her brother and that's the way she liked it.  
  
Buffy watched as they messed about, but her eyes drew to Spike, she had had a crush on Spike since she first saw him walk into the class room when he used to have messy brown hair and wirey glasses, she thought he was absolutely adorable but after he got together with Drusilla then she broke up with him, he went from William Johnson to Spike, to the pupils anyway, and Buffy not only thought he was adorable, now she thought he was damn right sexy.  
  
Buffy looked down at her note pad to see that she'd subconsciously wrote,  
  
I LOVE SPIKE  
  
SPIKE 4 BUFFY  
  
MRS BUFFY JOHNSON  
  
She quickly ripped out the paper and threw it away, knowing she could never get a guy like Spike.  
  
"Hey Buffyster what you doing" Xander said coming over to her with Willow and Tara  
  
Willow, Xander and Tara were her best friends Xander and Willow had been her best friends for as long as she could remember, she loved them both and when Willow made the announcement that she was gay and in love with Tara, Buffy and Xander loved her no less.  
  
"Nothing much" Buffy said closing her note pad.  
  
Willow looked over at Spike and knew what Buffy was doing.  
  
"I think its pretty obvious what Buffy was doing," She said sitting next to Buffy.  
  
Xander looked over at the group then back at Buffy.  
  
"Mooning over peroxide boy again huh?" Xander said.  
  
"Shut up Xander don't call him that, and I was not mooning, just merely, looking...gazing." Buffy said with a sigh.  
  
"Come on Buffy, its your birthday at the weekend and it's the last day of school."  
  
"And it's also the last day I wont be able to see Spike."  
  
"Buffy he doesn't even know you like him" Tara said sitting the other side of her.  
  
"He does too, I told him," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh yeah, when?" Xander asked sitting also.  
  
"In... this dream I had during math second period, god I'm so pathetic!" Buffy said hitting the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, I'm in the same boat." Xander said.  
  
"What your little crush on Faith? You've only like Faith since she called you cute when she dropped her books and you picked them up. You just want to sleep with her like every other guy in this school, I on the other hand want to spend the rest of my life with Spike. I don't care what his image is or anything like that, I liked him before he became Spike, this is not just a little crush, this is love." Buffy said gazing at him  
  
"Awww Buffys in love with the big bad badass Spike, pathetic!" Hallie said coming up behind Buffy.  
  
"Shut up and piss off Hallie, go back to your little friends and leave me alone." Buffy said to the enemy.  
  
"Ugg god, just great." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
The weekend came and it was Buffys 17th birthday, Xander, Willow and Tara were going with her to the Bronze, she was so excited this was the first time she was aloud to go and she was going to make the most of it, she wore a light blue halter dress that came just above her knee. She looked in the mirror and nodded to her self.  
  
"Slut." Buffy heard from the door.  
  
"What?" She said to Dawn.  
  
"You, slut bag, who you trying to impress?" Dawn asked, walking in.  
  
"No one, now get out." Buffy said walking up to her.  
  
"Oh is Spike going to be there?" Dawn said.  
  
"I don't know Dawn, but you know what the best thing about tonight is." Buffy said as she watched Dawn step out of her room and not realising it.  
  
"What?" Dawn said.  
  
"No annoying little sisters," Buffy said slamming the door in her face.  
  
Buffy went to the mirror and realised something.  
  
"Oh god, he is going to be there." She said, and then smiled.  
  
"He is going to be there!" She said checking her make up again.  
  
"Get ready William Johnson, here comes Buffy." She said touching up her hair. 


	2. Birthday

Sorry for the long wait, I hope you stick with this story, its moving on pretty quickly  
  
Chapter 2: Birthday  
  
Once Buffy, Xander, Willow and Tara got to the Bronze, Buffy instantly started looking for her dream guy, and was disappointed to find he was not there.  
  
"Come on birthday girl, time for cake." Xander shouted over the music to Buffy as Willow pulled her over to a table.  
  
"Yey cake, and presents." Buffy said happily as they found a table.  
  
Once Buffy had opened all her presents they all danced for a while, they went back to sit down.  
  
"Hey Buff, check out lover boy." Xander said pointing over to the corner.  
  
Buffy looked to see Spike, locked in a passionate kiss with some girl.  
  
Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes; she furiously wiped them away and stood up. "Err guys I'm just going to... the bathroom." She said running off.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow called after her.  
  
"Xander that was mean." Tara said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what, you know how she feels about him." Willow said.  
  
"He doesn't deserve the affections of a girl like Buffy." Xander said.  
  
Buffy looked at herself in the mirror, she had tears coming down her face 'God I can't be like this, not on my birthday.' She thought wiping her face and redoing her make up.  
  
Once done she stepped out the bathroom and looked at her friends, she then looked at Spike, who was now talking to the girl with his hand resting on the wall above her head.  
  
Buffy walked to the bar and sat on a stool. "Hey is this seat taken?"  
  
Buffy looked up to see Riley Finn looking down at her. "Err no, its not," She said.  
  
"So what a hot girl like you doing here all on your own?" Riley said.  
  
"Well it's my birthday and my friends are over there but I just felt like being over here for a while." Buffy said.  
  
"Well birthday girl, let me get you a drink, it's Buffy right?" He said she nodded and he waved over the barman.  
  
"Can I have a beer and a vodka and coke?" Riley said handing him some bills. The bar man put the drinks on the bar and gave Riley his change.  
  
"Drink up." Riley said. Buffy looked at her drink then back at Riley.  
  
"Err Riley you put vodka in that, I don't drink." She said pushing it away.  
  
"Oh come on, its your birthday, live a little" He said putting his arm around her  
  
Buffy looked at Riley, then around at Spike who was kissing the girl again. Buffy turned backed to her drink and downed it in one; she slammed the glass back down and said: "Another."

* * *

After a couple more drinks, Buffy went over to Xander, Willow and Tara and told them to go and that Riley was taking her home, as it was nearly past their curfew. Buffy assured Willow that she was fine and that Riley was taking her home, what Buffy didn't say was the fact Riley had been buying her coke with a lot of vodka in it. After an hour Buffy was very very drunk.  
  
"I want to dance." Buffy slurred to Riley.  
  
"Come on then gorgeous," He said taking her hand.  
  
Once Buffy got on the floor she was a different kind of Buffy, she lost herself to the music.  
  
Spike sat at a near by table and watched her as the crowd parted and watched her erotic movements. She stood in the middle of the dance floor, hands above her head, hips drawing figure eights in time to the rhythm, small pops at the end flicking up the hem of the dress's short skirt. Slowly she rotated, presenting all angles to the crowd, her hips never stopping their sensual circling. Eyes closed and head tilted back, she ran one hand down her breast and over her stomach to caress down her leg, then both hands coasted up her thighs, pushing the skirt up to reveal the lace tops of her stockings, the white silk tabs of the garters holding them up and the white triangle of silk covering her sex. Her fingers caught at the tabs and released them with an almost audible snap.  
  
Spike was torn between wanting to grab her off the floor and wanting to see how far she would go. Spike looked over at Riley and saw the predatory look in his eye. Everyone watched as she turned again, presenting her backside to everybody. Her right hand lifted the left side of her skirt, revealing one tanned cheek to the audience.  
  
'Fuck!' Spike thought, she was wearing a thong.  
  
For the first time, she looked at Spike. Her eyes were heavy with seduction, and with a wicked grin.  
  
He growled softly and knew he had had enough of the show and went out for a smoke.  
  
Riley on the other hand wanted to see more but wanted it in private, Spike didn't see as Riley pulled Buffy in to a corner.  
  
"That was so hot Buffy," He said pushing her up against the wall  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it, now lets get another drink," Buffy said trying to move but he just pressed up against her.  
  
"I don't think you really want that do you Buffy, can you feel what that little performance did for me?" Riley said, rubbing against her.  
  
"Err Riley I'm not very comfortable with this." Buffy said instantly sobering up and trying to move away from him only to find him holding her back.  
  
"Come on Buffy, I'll make it good for you." He whispered in her ear as he shoved his hand up down the top of her dress, roughly grabbing her breast.  
  
Buffy instantly shoved him off her and ran out the club, she had tears coming down her face when she felt herself run into something solid.  
  
She looked up to find the startling blue eyes of Spike. "Hey where you going in such a hurry pet?" He asked.  
  
Buffy looked up at him in shock then started to hit him on his chest. "THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!" She screamed then lost her balance and stumbled to the floor.  
  
"Oh yeah, how's that darlin?" He said as he picked her up in his arms.  
  
"If you hadn't come into my life I wouldn't have fallen in love with you and got jealous and when you were kissing that girl and let Riley give me that drink."  
  
"Oh so you taking a drink from that dickhead makes it my fault?" He said still walking with her in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, where are you taking me?" She said resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.  
  
"My car luv, gonna take you home."  
  
"No, can't go home, mom will kill me" She said falling asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"Ok, I'll take you to that little red heads house yeah?"  
  
"Good, good little Willow, red...Spike?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" She asked in between sleep.  
  
Spike chuckled and placed her in his car.  
  
"Maybe when you sober pet," He said closing the door.

* * *

Spike with Buffy in his arms knocked on Willows window, Willow opened it and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy, what did you do to her?" She said moving aside for Spike to come in.  
  
"Nothing, she's just had too many drink is all." Spike said.  
  
"Buffy, are you ok?" Willow asked.  
  
Buffy woke up and lifted her head from Spike shoulder. "Hi Willow, I'm fine. Look who found me Willow, it's Spike," She said stroking Spike's hair.  
  
"Yes I can see its Spike," Willow said. Spike placed Buffy on the bed and went to move away only to find she was clinging to his neck.  
  
"Spike, you are so beautiful, isn't he beautiful Willow?" She said trying to pull him back down.  
  
"Yes Buffy, now let Spike go." Willow said from behind.  
  
"No don't want to let him go, I love him he's mine," She said still clinging to him.  
  
"Buffy kinda cutting off my circulation here." He gasped.  
  
"Don't leave me Spikey, stay with me," She said.  
  
"If you let go I'll promise to come see you tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Promise?" She said.  
  
"Cross my heart" He said finally pulling her arms off him  
  
"Mmmm Spike Spike Spike Spike, Buffy love Spike." Buffy babbled as she fell as sleep on Willows bed.  
  
"Erm give her lots of water if she wakes up, and she'll probably be sick." Spike said before waving and jumping out the windowAN: Sorry if you like Riley but him being like this does have an important point to the rest of the story 


	3. Promise

Chapter 3: Promise  
  
Buffy woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around to see where she was, and she ran out the room to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach, she came back to the bedroom and lay down on the bed.. Willow then came then came through the door cautiously and sat on the bed.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"My head feels like someone hit me with a truck and my mouth taste like someone crawled in there and died, so so far, not good." She said sitting up.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" Willow asked, then turned around when she heard a tapping at her window.  
  
"No Willow, I've have no idea what happened last night." Buffy said lying back down.  
  
"Think I can help you with that luv," Spike said coming in through the window.  
  
Buffy shot up at the voice then clutched her head in pain.  
  
"Spike, err what are you doing here?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well unlike some people," he said looking at Buffy who had a sheet clutched to her chest, Willow had taken her top off in the middle of the night so she was only in a bra.  
  
"I remember making a promise to a certain lady last night, and I never break a promise." He said before walking over to Buffy.  
  
"Ok, I'll just go tell my parents not to come up." Willow said leaving the room, ignoring Buffy's pleading eyes.  
  
"Got a present for you luv." He said handing over a brown bag.  
  
"W-what is it?" She asked.  
  
"I called it the Spike special M.A.M," He said proudly.  
  
"M.A.M?" She asked.  
  
"Morning After medicine, I get drunk a lot." He said.  
  
Buffy laughed at his joke and took the bag, she accidentally dropped the sheet then gasped and pulled it back up.  
  
Spike chuckled and turned round and grabbed a T-shirt from behind him, he turned round while she put it on the turned back around. Buffy, once she had the T-shirt on opened the bag, inside she found a greeny -browny drink .  
  
"What the hell is this?" She said looking at the drink  
  
"Told you Spike special M.A.M, now drink up." He said.  
  
"I am not drinking this," She said to him.  
  
"I think you are," He said.  
  
"I think I aren't, I don't even know what's in it." She said looking at the drink again  
  
"Well that is a secret that stays with me, now drink it." Spike said opening the bottle.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Stubborn little thing ain't you?" Spike said smiling slightly.  
  
"Very, and I am telling you I am not drinking it."  
  
"And I'm am telling you if you don't drink it, I will not tell you what you got up to last night."  
  
Buffys eyes widened and she looked at the bottle in his hand, she took it, and downed it in one.  
  
"Ugg, god what is that?" She spluttered  
  
"Secret, told you, now phase two of hangover cure, get washed up and changed while I go home and get my car, and pick you up out side in about half an hour." He said getting up.  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" She asked.  
  
Spike walked back picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Told you second phase," He said before walking away.  
  
Buffy sat on the bed shocked at what just happened.  
  
Willow came in and sat next to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy what happened? Are you ok?" She asked looking at Buffy's shocked face.  
  
"Willow, I think I'm going to have a stroke," She said looking at her hand.

AN : I promise it does move on, I have written it, just have to wait for my beta to bet back to me then you'll get more, keep reviewing 


End file.
